


I Saw Mommy Do This Once

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky just needs a little help, Exploring, First Blowjob, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexy Sleepover, Smut, Someone make me stop, Steve stop watching your parents, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up in the middle of a peaceful sleep flushed, heart-racing. Believing something is seriously wrong with him, he turns to Steve for help. The solution was not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Do This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky are just having one of their casual sleepovers, until things unexpectantly kick up.
> 
> Notes: These are YOUNG children experimenting so if you're not into that don't read. :D

Steve was woken by the frequent stirring going on in the covers next to him. He was to tired to really care about it, so he willed himself to go back to sleep. It was when Bucky nearly pounced on Steve and shook him violently enough that Steve was jarred from his sleep.

"Steve! Help me I'm dying!" Bucky exclaimed quietly, shaking his friend a bit gentler now. Desperation was written all over Bucky's features and urgency was reinforced in his words. Maybe something was wrong.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Steve asked dumbly, giving Bucky a dopey eyed glance. It must have been way early in the morning 'cause the sun wasn't even up yet. Steve rolled over irratibly and sat up with an annoyed groan, turning to his best friend, waiting for an explination.

"I'm dying Steve! I'm gonna die!" Bucky was talking almost to fast for Steve to register with his sleepy brain. Steve was way to tired for this right now. He would have kicked Bucky out of the bed and made him shut up, but he seemed to really believe he was dying.

Steve got up to turn on the light so he could see Bucky more clearly. Well he didn't look well. His face was clearly flushed and he was panting slightly, like he'd just run a marathon. Steve moved closer and placed his hand against Bucky's forehead, a gesture Steve's mom would do for him to check for fevers. He was feeling slightly hot. "Did you have a bad dream?" Steve asked, completely concerned now for his friend.

Bucky shook his head. "I don't think so...I just suddently woke up and I realized I must be really sick."

"It's probably a fever at best," Steve suggested.

"That's not it!" Bucky exclaimed, capturing Steve's hand from his head and placing it over his heart. Bucky's heart was racing faster than a race horse, Steve thought it might beat out of his chest. "I feel really hot and uncomfortable!" Bucky was whining.

Steve almost looked annoyed. "It's just a fever Buck, do you want me to go get my ma'?"

"No." A very embarrassed look was quickly sketched onto Bucky's face. "It's just that...those weren't the only symptoms..."

"What else is there?" Steve asked more out of curiousity.

"It's really embarrassing," Bucky groaned, a new form of blush hitting his cheeks. "It uh...made me  _bigger._ "

A giant question mark replaced Steve's brain. "Huh?"

"My uhm.." Bucky almost looked nervous now. He motioned his hand downward, hoping Steve would get it. "It uh made me really hard."

Steve questionably followed the motion. Blush spread like wildfire scross his face at the realization, Bucky was clearly hard through the visible erection in his sweatpants. "It hurts to..." Bucky added in a whisper loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Shyness quickly replaced all of Steve's emotions. He couldn't be mad at Bucky for not wanting to tell someone other than him about this, and it did warm Steve's heart a bit that Bucky had come to him for help. Not like he knew anything about these things, but he did have some kind of idea. He had seen his mother and father do something like this once, when Steve was doing a little sneaking around one night. It most certainly could work for Bucky.

"I think I know what to do," Steve started, he was pretty sure he was about to question the next words that came out of his mouth. "Take off your clothes and lay on the bed."

"What!" Bucky piped surprisedly. " _Why?_ "

"Do you want me to help or not?" Steve replied softly.

Bucky just nodded and did what Steve asked with no more protest. He stripped himself of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Next, his pants and underwear. Steve had most certainly seen Bucky naked before, but his friend almost looked completely different now. Muscles had showed up under Bucky's skin Steve had never cared to notice before, and he was already growing taller than Steve by inches. And the new dark brown curls leading down Bucky's groin to his-

"You're staring," Bucky stated, that embarrassed look returning to his face.

"Sorry! Uh ok lie down."

Bucky complied laying down on the center of the bed, mentally preparing for whatever Steve was going to do with him. The smaller boy slowly crawled his way over to Bucky, setting himself between the brunette's legs. "Open your legs more," Steve commanded, trying to fit himself between Bucky's thighs. Bucky was reluctant at first but eventually he obeyed.

Steve carefully placed his hand on his friend's thigh, rubbing at the burning skin there. The gesture sent a visible shudder through Bucky's body. His swollen bulky cock giving a twitch of satisfaction. Steve couldn't help getting a little excited at this. He reached out slowly and wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock, thin delicate fingers rubbing on the sensitive skin. Bucky's member pulsed bolts of pleasure up his groin to his spine making him shudder. The sight was growing fondly on Steve, he dragged his hand carefully up Bucky's sensitive shaft only to move back down again.

Bucky's breath was coming in short pants now. " _S-Steve-_ " his sentence was cut off as Steve gave a long slow squeeze to his friend's manhood.

"Does that feel good Buck?" Steve asked completely breathless, he was to focused on Buckys cock to think about forming strong vocabulary.

Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from moaning to loudly. "M-mhm you're amazing Stevie, feels so  _good_."

That encouragement was all Steve needed to pump Bucky's cock harder, squeezing ever so lightly when he dragged his hand along the shaft. The impossibly warm flesh twitching in Steve's grasp. Bucky's vision was going white around the edges and he couldn't stop the loud moans escaping his throat.

Precome leaked from the slit, causing Steve's own cock to throb in response. Steve's mouth was almost watering, he didn't know what had possessed him but he stuck his tongue out and flicked it over Bucky's slit causing the older boy to yell the most obscene of things into the air. It made Steve blush uncontrollably. " _Fuck Stevie!_ Your tongue feels good," Bucky managed to gasp out, looking down at Steve with lust written eyes.

Soon Steve's curiosity took over, he had to know how Bucky's cock would feel in his mouth, how his cum would taste.

Steve looked up to meet Bucky's eyes with a matching lustful gaze. He lowered his head and took Bucky's tip into his mouth, perfect full pink lips wrapping around Bucky's tip tightly, rubbing his wet tongue against his best friend's slit. The action caused wild shivers to erupt from Bucky's spine making him moan all to loudly into the air, filling the room. Bucky had to sit up to help better ground himself, he was going to lose his mind if Steve kept doing these amazing things to him. He found himself digging his fingers into Steve's hair, gripping gently at the soft blonde strands.

The precome was sweet on Steve's tongue, it only made him want more. He simultaneously rubbed Bucky's shaft and milked out his precome. Hollowing out his cheeks to suck loudly on Bucky's tip.

The sight alone was enough to make Bucky explode. He was shaking beyond the point of stopping, gently pressuring Steve's head down to take in more of him. Steve followed immediately, lowering his head until Bucky's tip was rubbing against the back of his tongue, sucking on as much of Bucky's length as he could without gagging.

A loud cry was forced from Bucky's lips as he came, gently gripping into Steve's hair. The sweet sticky liquid quickly filling Steve's mouth until it spilt past his lips. He pulled Bucky's cock from his mouth, blush completely heating his face. Another streak of the white cream making impact with the blonde's cheek. He was messy but for once he didn't care. He swallowed the cum in his mouth, earning him one of the shiest looks he'd ever seen on Bucky.

The door opened unexpectantly, startling both of them. Steve's mom was on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I tried not to get to deep into this story cause it's a short story.
> 
> And yeah sorry I was to lazy to check for spelling errors.


End file.
